Asylum
by One Hit Wonders Anonymous
Summary: Asylum: An institution for the care of people, especially those with physical or mental impairments, who require organized supervision or assistance. A set of three drabbles all centered around the imprisonment of Danny Phantom. AU, pretty dark.


Hello readers, please enjoy this very short AU drabble collection!

* * *

Music

* * *

He can hear music, sometimes.

It's very quiet, and he has to hold his head to the bleached white wall to hear it, but it is so beautiful that he couldn't imagine a more perfect sound. It's always the same song, and always the same voice. It has so much emotion ringing in its vibrato that he wonders who could have that many emotions at once.

He is always happy. Or at least, that is what the doctors tell him, but when he listens to this song the liquid starts to fall from his eyes again. Sometimes the liquid falls in front of them. They still say he is a happy boy and he is doing well with his physical fitness and he should keep up the good work! They speak to him like a five year old child and it irritates him sometimes, but then again, maybe he could be compared to that. He lost his memories… two years, three months and twenty-six days ago. He keeps a tally in a corner of the wall where the doctors won't see.

Sometimes, when he is listening to the beautiful music, he imagines a face. It's a warm face, and it makes a funny feeling like the IV in his arm but in his tummy. It has bright red hair and eyes that are a warm greenish-blue, a color he's never seen before. He wonders where this face is from, and why it is smiling at him. Sometimes, it is the one singing the song, if he closes his eyes for long enough.

_"Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy I love you so…"_

Who is Danny?

He seems lucky to have a lady as pretty as her to be singing that she loves him.

* * *

Rain

* * *

The locks on the outside of his cell door suddenly start to jingle loudly.

He looks up, expecting to see a doctor, but is terrified to find a scientist waiting for the men in the big black suits to untie him and retie him to shackles. There is a big difference between a doctor and a scientist. Doctors put him through physical tests that drain him slowly, which is hard, but not too horrible. The scientists like to hurt him. Even so, he doesn't struggle. Struggling just gets you zapped by the weird machines the men in black suits have.

He stands up straight for the scientist to get a good look at him. A nice lady told him never to fake or show that you were ill, or else they would 'dispose' of you. He wasn't sure what dispose meant, but it sounded bad.

The scientist leads him down a hallway for a long time, and it is the most excitement that he gets for a long time. Something other than the cell he lives in is always a treat, even when it leads to pain.

He hears a foreign sound and turns his head quickly. The guards all turn their guns, but slowly return to normal when he remains tranquil. He had just heard the sound of rain hitting a windowsill for the first time in over one year. It was beautiful; he smiles.

* * *

Again

* * *

"Again."

He cries out in pain as another jolt of energy shoots into his abdomen. He attempts to curl inward but is unable because of the restraints holding his arms and legs outstretched like an X. His eyes water and a tear leaks out, but he hopes the scientists don't see. If they see, maybe they will get rid of him because he is weak.

He bites his lip as the scientist says, "again."

He squeezes his eyes shut as he waits for impact and surely it comes, and he manages to hold in everything but a small whimper, turning his head violently to the side. He opens his eyes tentatively to find scientists staring at him through glass. He knows they are waiting for the moment when ectoplasm will start to ooze from his chest. They are testing the power of the machine.

"Again."

It fires and he moans. He can feel his skin beginning to crack on his abdomen where the shots are being fired. He squeezes his eyes shut in agony as he wonders why he doesn't just try to let the experiments kill him.

Then he remembers.

He continues on so that he can listen to the beautiful music. He lives so he can hear the rain hit the windowsill one more time. He fights so he can maybe see that pretty face that sings him to sleep at night.

_"Oh Danny boy…"_

"Again."

Ectoplasm.

He is free.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.


End file.
